Ice
by thoughts fade
Summary: It's been awhile and Yukina still hasn't found her brother. No new leads, nothing. Will that change when a certain Ice Master comes along? Give it a shot.
1. Ice Maiden

Lone Wolf: Yukina x Touya story!  
Hiei: Well at least it's not that idiot, Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: Hey! At least I'm not puny and short.  
Lone Wolf: Anyway, lets just ignore them and start.

* * *

An ice maiden made her way around the temple, searching for Genkai. Her sea green hair was blowing in the light breeze. It was winter and it was cold, but the girl was used to it. After all, she is one of the Koorime. Yukina could hear faint footsteps in the distance. She looked toward the source and saw Yusuke with the goofy Kazuma walking up the steps to the temple. She walked over to greet them, abandoning the task of finding Genkai for now. "Hello Kazuma, Yusuke," she said warmly. "Yukina!" Kuwabara screamed happily at the top of his lungs. "Hey," Yusuke replied, "Where's the old hag?" "Oh. I was just looking for her," Yukina answered, still smiling. It was amazing how one could remain so happy. 

Due to all the noise outside, Genkai had come out to see what the commotion was about. She had a good idea though, having sensed Yusuke's familiar demonic aura. She invited the boys in; she didn't exactly have a choice. They were all sitting in the living room, Kuwabara trying to start a conversation with Yukina, who only smiled at him. Finally cutting him off, the ice maiden asked, "Who wants hot chocolate?" "Me!" Kuwabara responded. Genkai and Yusuke nodded. Yukina walked off to the kitchen with Kuwabara saying something about helping her. She refused his request, telling him that she could manage on her own. Yukina returned to the living room about eight minutes later, holding a tray with four mugs filled with the hot liquid. She handed one to Genkai and one to Yusuke, both whom nodded their thanks. Handing a third cup to Kuwabara, she received a very enthusiastic thank you. The girl finally took the last cup for herself and enjoyed the drink.

Botan arrived soon after and joined the group, Yukina fetching a cup for the blue haired girl. Kurama and Hiei came shortly after that, sending the ice maiden back into the kitchen. Finally settled, everyone sat peacefully. The complete opposite of outside, the temple was cozy and warm. Botan had decided to tell jokes but she stopped after a warning glare from Hiei. She remained silent for a few minutes then began to tell a story. No one was paying her much attention. Kuwabara had succeeded in having a conversation with Yukina. Hiei was half asleep, Genkai and Kurama also seemed to have dozed off. Yusuke was staring into space, thinking about Keiko. She had gone shopping with Shizuru and he hadn't wanted to go along. Right now he wished he had; Botan's voice could get quite annoying. Realizing that no one was listening to her, Botan stopped telling her story and joined in on Kuwabara and Yukina's conversation. A few select words caught Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei's attention, causing the four to join in as well. "I've looked for so long but still I haven't found him," Yukina said sadly. Guilt rising, Hiei hated seeing his sister like this. He couldn't tell her; it would break her heart if she knew her brother was a thief. Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai exchanged glances, unseen by the other three beings in the room. The conversation went on and on but it solved nothing. Talking wouldn't help Yukina find her twin brother.

Snow had started to fall. It was almost six. Everyone minus Yukina and Genkai got up to leave. The ice maiden walked them to the door and bid them farewell. Returning inside, she cleaned up the mugs as well as whatever other mess there was. Finishing the task, Yukina went to her room. She'd thought about it and she'd made up her mind. She would be going to Makai and she would be looking for her brother on her own. She didn't wish to trouble anyone to help her. Yukina pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from a drawer. It was a quick and simple note, saying that she was returning to Koorime for awhile to visit her mother's grave. After she finished writing the note, she hid it under her pillow. There was no reason for anyone to find out before she left Ningenkai. She cannot travel around Makai in her kimono. It only told the world that she wasn't much of a fighter. In case she did wind up in a battle with another demon, her control of the cold would not be enough. She was going to search around Koorime though not much on the floating island itself. The surrounding area would be cold. Making it colder might not do much damage as the inhabitants of the area are probably used to the cold. Perhaps a dagger of katana would do. Yukina thought it over. She could get a cloak and hide the sheath under it. However that would mean that she would have to train with the sword. She continued to think. An idea came to her. Of course! She could ask Hiei for help on wielding a sword and she could ask Keiko to help her find a store where they sold cloaks. Satisfied, Yukina left her room to start dinner.

* * *

Lone Wolf: That's the first chapter. I was going to make it longer but it seemed okay to stop there.  
Hiei: (no comment)  
Lone Wolf: No Touya x Yukina yet, I know. So should I continue? 


	2. Icy Shopping

Lone Wolf: Chapter 2. Thank you to my six reviewers. (A lot more than I expected. Thank you, thank you, thank you!) No Touya x Yukina in this chapter, so don't get your hopes up. There will be eventually. A much longer chapter (I hope.) Chapter 1 came out too short.

* * *

Chapter 2: Icy Shopping

Yukina awoke early the next morning, having agreed to being ready to leave by ten. She had called Keiko the night before and the brunette had enthusiastically agreed on taking the ice apparition shopping. Yukina had thanked Keiko hundreds upon thousands of times. She was truly grateful.

Yukina had gotten dressed and eaten her breakfast. She glanced at the clock. 9:30. Keiko would be there soon. The ice maiden decided to wait for her outside. The sun was shining, but because of the wind it was cold. Yukina noticed this, but it didn't affect her. The only thing causing her to return inside to grab a jacket was that she was a demon in Ningenkai; she had to blend in with the crowd and not attract unwanted attention.

Keiko arrived, along with Yusuke, at ten to ten. He had come along only because he didn't want to be stuck with Botan. The ferry girl really enjoyed getting on his nerves. It had all started simple enough; Yusuke was walking to Keiko's house; he didn't know that she was going to go shopping with Yukina. He was intercepted by Botan, who was bored out of her mind. He concluded that people weren't dying this particular day. Quite a stupid conclusion, but of course, this is Yusuke, not Kurama. Botan started to follow Yusuke, talking the entire time. It was quite irritating. He had told her he was going on a date with Keiko. She finally left him alone, but not until after she saw the couple off.

Yukina didn't question Yusuke; she greeted him as if expecting him to come. The three walked to the mall, cold as it was. "So, Yukina, why are you going shopping?" Yusuke asked as they walked. "Oh!" Yukina said in surprise. "Leave her alone and stop being so nosy," Keiko told him. The look on his face showed that he wanted to ask why but he kept his mouth shut; Keiko hit hard. "Fine," he answered instead. The rest of the walk was quiet.

Finally reaching the mall, Keiko was somehow able to find a shop where they sold cloaks and jackets. Much to the girls' delight, nearly half of the store was filled with cloaks. There were plenty of choices, blues, greens, and reds. Whites, blacks, oranges, yellows, purples. The list went on and on. The racks were like rainbows. Most of the cloaks were similar to Hiei's, others distastefully frilly.

Keiko pulled out a turquoise cloak that matched Yukina's hair. The collar part, like Hiei's, was white. Yukina studied it, but eventually decided against it. Keiko put the turquoise cloak back on the rack and looked through the other cloaks. After going through half a dozen, including a red, a blue, and a purple, they finally settled on a white and black cloak. It was the exact inverse of Hiei's, all white with a black scarf. (A/N: Well, it looks like a scarf. No one's really sure what it is.)

The three went to the 'check out counter' to pay for the cloak. Keiko had conveniently forgotten her wallet, forcing Yusuke to have to pay the expenses. It was his own fault; he told Botan they were going on a date and a date usually meant the male would pay. The spirit detective didn't argue. His worst fear, after all, was Keiko's wrath.

Yusuke went off to the video game store while the girls looked around various other stores. It was a long walk from Genkai's temple and to walk all that way just for a cloak, they agreed, just wasn't worth it. It was about 11:30 when they split up; they would all meet at the food court at half past noon.

Accessories, jewelry, clothes, handbags, stuffed animals. How Keiko and Yukina managed to go to so many stores in only an hour was incredible. It wasn't like they ran; they strolled about the mall, chatting away, only entering stores whose windows contained items of interest. Making their way to the food court, Keiko held a bag holding a white T-shirt and Yukina held the bag holding her cloak and a bag with a stuffed animal, a wolf to be precise. Yusuke had given them money. The girls ended up waiting ten minutes for Yusuke who had lost track of time. He carried nothing in his hands, a signal for the girls to make him carry their things. It was a signal for Keiko anyway and she insisted that he carried Yukina's as well. After eating, Keiko and Yusuke returned the ice apparition to Genkai's temple.

After Yusuke and Keiko left, Yukina sought out Genkai. She found the older woman in the living room, sipping her tea. "Genkai-san?" she called. "What?" Genkai responded. "Do you know where I can find Hiei-san?" Yukina asked. Genkai glanced at the clock. 2:30. "Check the park. He should be dozing in one of the larger oaks," she replied. "Arigatou!" Yukina said, bowing. She left the temple.

Yukina walked to the park. It wasn't as far as the mall, but it was in the opposite direction. She had left her jacket at the temple. She walked at a comfortable pace; it was still early. Twenty minutes later, Yukina reached her destination. Ten minutes after that, she found the fire demon.

Hiei jumped down from the tree. "What?" he asked his twin. "Anou...I was wondering if you could teach me how to wield a sword...anou..." she stuttered. "Why?" his face remained blank. Yukina had expected this and had already formulated her answer, "I don't want someone like Tarukane to use my tear gems for money." Hiei thought it over. She had to learn how to take care of herself sometime, didn't she? "Fine."

Yukina's face lit up; Hiei had agreed. He smiled to himself. She was happy; that was all he wanted. "Do you have a sword?" the fire demon asked. "Iie," Yukina answered. "Come then," he said, walking away. She followed.

"Where are we going?" Yukina wondered. "Kurama's." (A/N: Hiei has to keep spare swords _somewhere_. He doesn't have a permanent home and I doubt he'd carry them everywhere. So let's just say they're at Kurama's since he respects the kitsune.) "Oh. You leave your spare swords there?" she asked, trying to make conversation. The silence made her nervous. "Where else could I leave them?" he replied. Had this been anyone but Yukina, he would have ignored the question.

Ten minutes later, they reached the Minamino residence. Hiei rung the door bell. The window to Kurama's room was closed, so they couldn't get in that way. Luckily, Kurama answered the door. "Hello Hiei, Yukina. What brings you two here?" he greeted. "I need a sword," Hiei said walking past the red haired boy. "Konnichiwa Kurama-san," Yukina returned the greeting, much more politely than Hiei. She then followed the demon who unbeknownst to her, was her brother. Grabbing a sword, Hiei tossed it to Yukina, and they left, Yukina calling out goodbye to Kurama.

* * *

Lone Wolf: I'll update once a month because I'm trying to keep up three stories. Gomen if it's a bit long, but you'll just have to wait. If you're not sure of any of the meanings of the Japanese words, just ask me in your review. I'll see my readers in about month, maybe less. Ja ne. 


	3. Icy Training

Lone Wolf: Gomen nasai! Chapter 3 is so late, over two weeks. Normally vacation equals time to write but I haven't been in the mood. The first half of Chapter 2 had been a bit...torturesome to write. Anyways, let's just start.

* * *

Chapter 3: Icy Training

Yukina followed Hiei around, clueless as to where they were going. Not a word was spoken, as was expected. This _was_ Hiei after all. They ended up at Genkai's temple. Yukina mentally scolded herself for not realizing their destination.

"I would change into something more appropriate if I were you," Hiei said, referring to Yukina's kimono. "Oh! Of course. How silly of me," she replied, rushing inside to her room.

Yukina returned a few minutes later, wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of blue pants, similar to Hiei's black one. Keiko had bought the garments at an earlier date.

Hiei tossed Yukina the spare katana, "Do you know how to hold it properly?" "I think so," she replied. "For now, use two hands so you can get used to the weight of it," he told her. "Hai," she positioned her hands, one above the other, on the hilt. Hiei nodded in approval, "Of course, you'll probably draw the sword from its sheath with one hand. Try it." Yukina replaced the sword in its sheath, one hand on the said object and the other on the hilt. She pulled out the katana.

_Hn. She's doing a better job than that baka ever would._

Hiei watched and noted how fast a learner his twin was. For a moment he felt proud but soon he was filled with guilt. He had done nothing to help her except for the few times he saved her. He'd kept the fact that he was her brother from her. Sure, he had watched over her and even gotten his Jagan eye for her, but something wasn't right. He didn't _feel_ as if he were a good brother to her. Then again, you usually know who your brother is.

Hiei continued teaching Yukina how to use her katana, demonstrating with his own. She copied his movements and memorized them.

_I can't tell her. I'm a thief. I'm cold. She's too pure, too innocent. She'll reject me. I'll disappoint her. She can't find out._

These guilty thoughts kept running through our favorite fire demon's head. They wouldn't leave him alone. The guilt was getting to him but he continued teaching Yukina, thinking it was the least he could do for her.

_Hiei-san is so nice and kind and patient. Sometimes I wish he were my brother._

Yukina shook the thought out of her head. It wasn't because she felt it was wrong to think Hiei was her brother, but because she needed to concentrate.

"Good," Hiei said, stopping. It was slightly past 5 and it was quite dark out. "Now let's see what you've learned," he told her. They both returned their swords to their sheaths. Yukina had attached her sheath to the straps of her belt earlier. (A/N: It _is_ a belt right?)

"Go!" Hiei yelled. They both drew their swords from their sheaths. Yukina swung first, Hiei easily blocking it. He countered but Yukina blocked. The sound of the swords clashing at each other caught Genkai's attention from inside the temple. She went outside and observed the two demons.

The twins continued fighting. Hiei was pleased to see that Yukina was doing quite well. Of course, he wasn't at his best. He swung his katana again; it stopped short of its target. "That would have hit you," he stated plainly. Yukina nodded and they continued.

Hiei stopped short again five minutes later, telling Yukina that stroke would have also pierced her skin. They resumed the small fight. Genkai continued watching.

Hiei's thoughts began to wander and they drifted away from the fight and Yukina. He still blocked and swung, still stopped when the katana would hit his sister.

_It's getting late._

"_That_ would have hit you," Yukina said, snapping him out of his trance. It was her sword that had stopped short this time. The ice apparition stuck her tongue out playfully. Genkai smirked from where she stood. "I wasn't paying attention," Hiei said plainly, "It's getting late. I'm leaving." He vanished.

Yukina returned her sword to its sheath and caught her breath.

_Well that was fun._

"You do know he was holding back, don't you?" Genkai asked. "Yes, of course," Yukina replied. They went inside, Yukina heading toward the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Genkai to figure out what they were eating for dinner.

_I'll wash my T-shirt and pants tonight. They'll dry by tomorrow night most likely. So I'll leave the day after tomorrow._

Yukina sighed.

_If only he were in Ningenkai. I'm not even sure if he was here in the first place. During the Dark Tournament, I felt he was near. But...if he were near, he would've looked for me..wouldn't he?_

_One more day until I leave. Who knows when and if I'll ever come back...

* * *

Lone Wolf: Bleh. Disappointing if you ask me. I was just rushing to finish. Too short.  
Hiei: Review and maybe she'll be the one feeling guilty and not me._


	4. Icy Departure

Lone Wolf: Hiatus is OVER. Ice is probably going to have, at most, ten chapters. It's only an approximate.  
Hiei: Finally after one and a half months, receiving only one review for Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is up.  
Lone Wolf: Thanks to Mika (Chapter 1), and CosmicMoonGoddess (Chapter 3.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Icy Departure

Two days had gone by. Yukina practiced her swordsmanship whenever she had a chance. Yusuke and the others had received another mission from Koenma. Hiei had reluctantly agreed to go; she no longer had a training partner.

_I'll leave tonight._

She could always ask Genkai to help her, but Yukina wished not to bother to old master. Currently Genkai was playing a new video game she had received from Yusuke. (A/N: Random things are flooding my mind...RUN!)

Yukina had gone grocery shopping the previous day. She had bought everything on Genkai's list as well as everything she might need to bring along the following day.

The sun was setting.

Yukina went and prepared dinner, like she did every other day.

_It's best if I don't arouse any suspicion..._

She started dinner, running back to the kitchen every couple of minutes to check the pot.

_Run a little more. It'll do some good if you were to be chased._ (A/N: She's basically talking to herself...just not aloud, in case you were wondering about the 'you' part.)

Yukina sat on her bed during one of these trips. She fingered the blade of what was now her sword, delicately, careful not to cut her fingers.

_Hopefully, I won't need to use you..._

After dinner, Yukina took a quick shower. She put on her T-shirt and pants, attaching her katana to the belt. She grabbed the knapsack that she had packed the previous day, containing food, water, and bandages, and slipped it on. She threw on the white cloak, concealing all of her belongings as if the cloak were the snow itself.

Yukina closed the door. She practiced unsheathing her sword from under the cloak. Genkai was still awake; Yukina couldn't leave yet.

It was 10. Genkai was finally asleep. Yukina retrieved the note from under her pillow and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. She opened the door of the temple and took off.

Yukina had notified Koenma that she would be returning to Makai. She was allowed through the gate without any trouble.

It was cold. Yukina made her way to her birthplace, the floating isle of Koorime. She would visit her mother's grave first. It was almost the anniversary of Hina's death; perhaps her brother would be there.

Yukina knelt before the grave, tracing her mother's name. She looked up at Rui, her mother's best friend, the one who had thrown her brother off the isle. Rui had tagged along with Yukina.

"Did he...ever return here? My brother, I mean," Yukina asked. Rui thought about the question, "Yes, he did...a few years ago...but only that one time I think. He might've come before or after that and I just didn't know..." Yukina's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me?" Rui remained silent.

_You were too young at the time..._

"At least...do you remember what he looks like?" Yukina questioned. "He had..." Rui paused, "The same crimson eyes...and black hair..." Rui shook her head, "I don't remember much of him. Gomen."

_It's as if she's describing Hiei-san...do all of his race look similar to each other? Perhaps. After all, the Koorime look pretty much the same..._

Yukina stood up, "Arigatou Rui-san. I'll be leaving now." "So soon?" Rui replied. Yukina nodded and walked off.

_Maybe looking around here isn't such a good idea. He _is_ a fire demon...oh well._

Yukina continued walking around the snowy scape. No sign of life was present. Yukina couldn't even sense another apparition's energy. She sighed. Her sixth sense was nowhere near Kuwabara's. This wasn't going to be easy.

_He's not dead. He's still alive. I _know_ it._

Yukina looked down. Clear prints could be seen in the snow.

_Not good._

A frozen river came in view.

_Perfect_.

Yukina smudged the last few prints she made and tested the ice; it was firm. She walked down the river's path, careful not to slip. After walking for about twenty minutes, she got off the ice on the other side of the river. No one could follow her by her footprints anymore. Yukina smiled; she resumed walking.

Another few minutes passed. They seemed more like hours. A foul stench reached the ice maiden's nose. She could see a large group of figures a few yards away.

_Low-class apparitions. It'd be best to not disturb them...or get their attention..._

"Oi, Manako! What's that over there?" one of the demons pointed, "The green thing." The one called Manako turned his head and looked in the direction of his companion's finger. Manako was probably the most normal of the fourteen demons. His skin was pale and his shoulder-length hair was purple with eyes to match. He was also the only one who _didn't_ reek. "An ice maiden, one of the Koorime," Manako responded, "What you see is her hair." "Aren't they the ones who cry jewels?" came the reply. "I believe so."

"How about we sell her to one of them rich humans?" another demon in the group chimed in. He was large like the twelve others, with dark skin. (A/N: I'm comparing it to Manako's pale skin so of course it's dark. Manako's the smallest since everyone else is big. Duh.) His pitch black eyes glinted with greed. Twelve heads nodded in agreement. Manako rolled his eyes and stayed seated.

_Fools._

Yukina saw the group of demons stand up; they were huge, almost twice her size. They began running toward her. Yukina's eyes widened.

_I really don't wish to hurt anyone...but I guess I must..._

She readied herself and put her hands on the sheath and hilt under her cloak.

_Wait until the last possible moment...NOW!_

Yukina pulled out the katana and unleashed it on the demons. A few limbs went flying. Screams of pain could be heard a mile away. Five were dead. Yukina continued swinging with accuracy. The blade always hit its target. Four were left now; they surrounded her. She ran toward a youkai, the one who had spoken of the 'green thing' earlier, and swung her sword. He was dead within moments. Three left. The snow was a deep red. Two were left. The wind burned Yukina's cheeks as she ran. One more. She stopped running. The remaining demon was nowhere to be seen.

Yukina turned her head to one side, then the other. Her head returned to where it had been, only to meet the figure of the surviving apparition. He grabbed her neck and lifted her up. Yukina dropped her katana and tried to break free. "Well, well, well. Somebody's going to be filthy rich pretty soon," the greedy one smirked. (A/N: Yeah. He's the one who's left.) His grip loosened slightly as he said these eleven words.

Yukina screamed.

* * *

Lone Wolf: Long enough? Good enough? I think it's the longest chapter so far.  
Hiei: Review if you want to see what happens next.  
Lone Wolf: Status in profile. 


	5. Ice Master

Lone Wolf: Five reviews. Good enough considering this is Touya x Yukina.  
Hiei: Oh, just start already.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ice Master

A pair of pale ears perked up. Two cerulean blue orbs opened from their slumber and blinked.

_A scream._

Touya sniffed the air, his blue and green hair blowing in the light breeze.

_Demon blood._

He walked to the mouth of the small cave, leaving the few belongings that he had on him behind, and took off in the direction of the scent of blood.

--

"Damn Koenma," Yusuke grumbled, "I resigned from Spirit Detective three years ago. What does he do? He leaves me alone for a while and then gives me another case. And didn't his dad disown him? What the hell is he still doing, working with them?" "Shut up _detective_. You think _I'm_ enjoying this? I was free to stay here in Makai; I regret returning to Human World now," Hiei said annoyed. "So why _did_ you go back if you detest humans that much? Or do you?" Kurama chuckled as he received one of Hiei's infamous death glares.

"So all we gotta do is overthrow the new ruler or get him to change his ways?" Kuwabara asked, half-changing the subject. "I really don't get why Mukuro and Yomi and everyone else can't do that themselves," Yusuke yelled at no one in particular.

"Human world is not safe with _him_ in charge of Demon World. I've heard that he travels between groups, not even trying to rule, letting the demons go wild. He makes alliances with the youkai and occasionally raids Ningenkai. He's supposedly as ruthless as Sensui, stronger than both Mukuro and Yomi combined, as cunning as my other self, with awareness levels that surpass," Kurama was cut off. "And you're sure these aren't rumors?" Hiei said, preventing Kurama from mentioning the baka's name. "Yes. If we don't manage to overthrow him, they'll be shutting the gateway between the worlds, which was kept open during Enki's rule, completely. Enma-daiou has already closed it, but depending on the situation will open it. If it's shut completely, we won't be able to return here, until perhaps, _he_ is replaced. You wouldn't like that now, would you, Hiei? Did I mention that in this situation, use of Kuwabara's dimensional sword will be forbidden?"

"Oh, and Yusuke? Enma-daiou took Koenma back in recently," Kurama said, leaving out the part about the prince of Reikai's punishment, "And gave him the responsibility of finding a new detective, which he has yet to do." "You talk way too much Kurama."

--

Yukina tried to escape from the greedy youkai's grip, but to no avail.

If only she could reach her katana...

Touya looked at the bloody mess. There were unattached limbs everywhere. The pure white snow and ice he had come to known so well was a bright crimson shade of red. In the center of all this was one demon, holding a very familiar figure.

_Isn't that...Hiei's sister?_

Without giving the identity of the ice maiden another thought, Touya ran toward the demon while forming his ice sword, and stabbed Yukina's captor in the back. It killed him instantly.

Yukina fell to the ground. She looked up.

Touya had extended his hand and was waiting for her to take it. She took it with her right hand after picking up her sword with her left. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she said to him, gratefully. "You're Yukina, aren't you?" he responded. She nodded. "And you," she looked down at the now disappearing sword of ice, "Must be Touya-san." His usually expressionless face showed hints of a smile as he too, nodded.

A few moments of silence passed by. Yukina looked down again, this time at her own sword. She noticed a few bloodstains on it and quickly wiped the blade on the snow. Touya watched with amusement in his eyes.

_But she must've been very good to be able to fight off all of these demons. She's a lot like her brother and yet so different._

Yukina stood up again, a faint blush on her usually white cheeks. There was never any bloodshed when she practiced with Hiei. For a moment she had been unsure of what to do. She returned the sword to its sheath.

"So, what brings you back to Makai? I thought you were..." Something caught Touya's eye.

_Him._

He ran toward a purple-haired demon, determined to kill the said youkai. Manako vanished right before Touya reached the new ruler. He cursed silently to himself, then proceeded to walking back to Yukina.

"I thought you were at Genkai's temple," he tried to continue the conversation he had just started seconds ago. Yukina uncharacteristically ignored his statement, "Who was that?"

_Shimatta._

"Touya-san? Who was that?" Yukina asked again, "Touya-san?" "He was just another demon that was part of the group that attacked you," the ice master finally answered. Yukina looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.

_Why did it take him so long to answer if that was all?_

Yukina dismissed the thought for the time being as she followed Touya to the cave that held his belongings. They walked in silence.

He decided to start some conversation and lighten the mood even though he was not the talkative type. "Why are you in Makai?" he asked once again. "I came to visit my mother's grave and to find my brother," she answered. Touya looked up at the sky, "It's not safe to be wandering around now. The three years of peace, Enki's rule, is now over. Were you not informed of this by Hiei and the others?" He purposely mentioned Hiei's name.

Yukina shook her head no. "We'll never be able to live in peace with the humans, will we?" she said sadly to herself. "Wakaranai," Touya answered, unsure of what else to say. There was silence once more.

They were nearing the cave. "Anou...Touya-san...could you...help me find my brother?" Yukina asked. However, as soon as she let the last word out, she remembered Hiei's words to her.

_If you want something done, do it yourself_.

Yet here she was, asking for help once again.

"Oh! Anou...but you don't have to help of course," the ice maiden added. "I...want to help, but I don't know if I _can_," came the reply. The thought of running around on a wild-goose chase _knowingly_, did not appeal to Touya much. He turned to face her and her crimson orbs watched him sadly. "I'll help you as much as I can, probably more after these times have passed. You could call me a temporary spirit detective. Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishi, Suzuka. All of us are temporary detectives," Touya told her. "It...has to do with that youkai from before, doesn't it?" she asked. He nodded, amazed at how quickly she caught on.

They reached the cave. "I'll explain the rest after we eat a little. You must be tired from fighting all of those demons and then walking all the way here."

Yukina removed her knapsack from under her cloak. She took out a few fruits that she had bought in Ningenkai. Touya immediately told her to put them away and offered her what he had. Despite her protests, she ended up eating the food the ice master had kindly provided.

* * *

Lone Wolf: There, done! Heh, this was the chapter I was looking forward to since the start of this story and now it's finally done. I wanted it to be a bit longer but I ran out of ideas. Besides, I doubt you'd want to be bored with pointless things. Yes, Manako's the new ruler.  
Hiei: In case it wasn't obvious enough, she started writing this story before she even finished / started watching season four. Now she's finished and is desperately trying to fix the story so that it makes sense, with all that happened in the final season and such.  
Lone Wolf: Shhh! You weren't supposed to tell them that! (Sweatdrops) Well, anyways, here's an itsy-bitsy teaser for the next chapter:

"It's all my fault. If Jin, Chu, Shishi, Rinku, Suzuka and I had taken care of _him_ outside the arena when we had the chance, this never would have happened. We would be living in peace right now, not in this chaos. I could be helping you find your brother, and actually helping, not just saying I'll _try_ to help, because right now, I don't think there's any way that I _can_. There's too much going on in this world. You should go back to Genkai while you still have the chance."

Lone Wolf: Just a quote from Touya that'll be in the next chapter. Nothing much. Heh, not normal for our favorite ice master to talk so much, is it?  
Hiei: Review or flame. She doesn't care. Status in her profile.


	6. Icy Explanations

Lone Wolf: Chapter 6 is here!  
Hiei: (No comment)  
Lone Wolf: Go away Hiei.  
Hiei: Fine. I will. (Goes away)  
Lone Wolf: From now until the next update, my pen name will be...(Drum roll)...LoneWolf and Touya!  
Touya: Uh...hi...?  
Minna: Hi Touya!

* * *

Chapter 6: Icy Explanations

Touya and Yukina finished eating after about fifteen minutes. Not wanting to be rude, Yukina didn't ask about the youkai Touya was trying to kill. Instead, she waited for the famous ice master to bring up the subject. After all, he _did_ say he would explain after they ate.

Touya sighed, "You don't have to be so polite. If you wanted to, you could've asked again." Yukina gasped and looked up at Touya, surprised. It was as if he'd read her mind. "How...did you...?" Yukina trailed off. "By your actions. Your head was bowed, your eyes directed at the ground. You were wringing out your hands, unsure of what to do with them. You lips were partially parted, and combined with all of your other actions, indicated that you had something to say but were afraid to say it," Touya explained. "Oh..."

"I guess I should just get to the matter at hand and tell you the plain and simple truth." Yukina looked at him silently, urging him to go on. "The youkai from before, his name is Manako, also going by the alias of Murakai. The alias was of his own creation after he became the new ruler of Makai. His hair and eyes are both shades of purple, if you weren't able to see before, and because of that, many began calling him 'The Purple Demon.' Disliking the name greatly, he took 'murasaki' and 'youkai' and combined them to form Murakai. He reasoned that it sounded at least a little like his real name."

(A/N: Murasaki means purple.)

"This doesn't matter much, of course. Now that beast is in charge and he's letting all the demons who wish to, go wild. Any laws established by Enki are disregarded and ignored. Reikai tried to remove him but he has escaped them countless times. The 'good' youkai banded together and tried to overthrow him, and he also escaped our grasp. Yusuke has been given another assignment because of this even though he and the others have retired from being detectives," Touya continued. "So that was what their mission was..." Yukina mumbled.

"Evil. That's what he is. There are no other words to describe him. Most of us hate him; Yomi _detests_ _him_. He would prefer to die than see _him_ rule. 'A pathetic excuse for a ruler, that's what he is,' was what Yomi said when Manako's victory was announced. He and Mukuro joined forces and even with both of their powers combined wasn't enough." "How is that even...possible?" Yukina wondered.

"His speed. It increases his strength. He's ruthless, cunning. You can hide your aura completely, not make a single sound, sneak up behind him really fast. His awareness levels are too high; he'll sense you anyway. He wasn't this strong at the beginning of the tournament...he wasn't even masking his aura...something must've happened _during_ the tournament."

A single word crossed Yukina's mind. _Magic_.

She shook her head roughly, "No...that's not possible either." "What's not?" Touya asked, stopping his explanation. "Is it possible...that he's a sorcerer?" "No..." Touya's eyes widened, "No...he's not the sorcerer...someone else in that tournament was...it all makes sense now! He was only noticed by the crowds after he faced _her_. They exchanged words during their fight that no one else could hear...that must've been when. Their match ended in a tie and both of them advanced, much to everyone's surprise. He was strong enough to beat her even then, but not strong enough to beat his next opponent, Jin. Their match was the day after and Manako somehow won." Yukina's eyes widened this time. "Thankfully, Jin wasn't badly wounded," Touya added, assuring her, "Just his spirit."

The ice master left out the part that Jin's left arm was broken and still not completely healed, despite the fact that he knew Yukina could probably mend it. If Yukina knew, she would want to go heal the wind master and it would be too dangerous to trek through Makai to get to Jin.

"It's all my fault. If Jin, Chu, Shishi, Rinku, Suzuka and I had taken care of _him_ outside the arena when we had the chance, this never would have happened. We would be living in peace right now, not in this chaos. I could be helping you find your brother, and actually helping, not just saying I'll _try_ to help, because right now, I don't think there's any way that I _can_. There's too much going on in this world. You should go back to Genkai while you still have the chance."

"We had the chance. We gave it up. We let _him_ get stronger. Now Jin's arm is broken and we're down an excellent fighter. It's all my fault. I let him get away again," Touya began blaming himself for everything, even letting the fact about Jin's arm slip.

_His arm's broken? HOW IS THAT NOT BADLY WOUNDED?_

Yukina's mind was screaming.

_He lied again._

"It's...not your fault. You couldn't have known. No one did except Manako himself. Stop blaming yourself," Yukina said as she walked over to Touya as he was sitting across from her. She sat down and put her hand on his shoulder as she said these soothing words, trying to catch his eye.

Touya finally turned his head, his icy blue orbs threatening to overflow with a certain salty liquid. His pride served as the dam, preventing his tears from rushing out.

_He keeps to himself...too much. He never confides in anyone and now he can't take it anymore. Yet, here he is, still trying to withstand even more._

Touya curled his right hand into a fist, still trying. Yukina moved her hand down from his shoulder and placed it over his fist. "It's okay to cry sometimes. Crying doesn't show weakness. Emotions aren't weakness. Don't hide behind that mask. Everyone makes mistakes," she told him. The ice maiden gave his hand a light squeeze. It was then that the tears were let loose.

The two of them sat there, Touya crying into Yukina's shoulder, Yukina trying to console him. "The less you hide, the safer you'll feel."

_During the Anoku Bujutsukai, we wanted light. We lost to Team Urameshi but we still got what we wanted. Now that light is about to be destroyed._ _Koenma put me in charge of the six of us. We were to gather all of our allies and destroy Manako. We still are. Jin mentioned something about Manako having a bad wind about him during the tournament despite the fact that we were all stronger than he at the time. I dismissed the thought almost instantly, not even thinking about it. Naze? This one word keeps entering my mind._

_Why didn't I give Jin's words any second thought? Why did Jin ask _me_ anyway? I wasn't in charge yet then. Why was I put in charge in the first place? Why is _he_ so strong? Why can't we beat _him

_Oh, that's right. Because of that witch..._

Although Touya said none of this aloud, Yukina felt as if she understood him.

_The pressure..._

"Why was I put in charge...?" the ice master mumbled. "They all...have faith in you. They respect you. Your mind is always in the right place," Yukina told him. Her hand remained on top of his.

_Why would they have faith in me? Why would they respect me? My mind is rarely ever in the right place...just look at me...If I had listened to Jin, Manako would be dead and Jin would've never broken his arm. I'm pathetic._

Touya's tears had finally run out and he soon fell asleep.

_Her hand is so cold...her heart, so warm..._

--

"We'll be meeting up with Touya and the others," Kurama said to the rest of the group. "Why?" Yusuke asked, bored. "They know the full situation."

--

"Chu!" "Urameshi!" The two connected fists and began laughing. Hiei sweat dropped. "Where're the other...three? Kurama said that there are six of you. So I'm assuming the missing ones are Jin, Touya, and Rinku. Where _is_ Jin? Not trying to be conceited or anything but usually he'd be thrilled to see us," Yusuke said. "Poor guy's a bit down in the dumps. As fer the other two, they're out scoutin'. They should be back soon. Their three days are just 'bout up."

Hiei folded his arms, annoyed at the lack of action.

_A drunk, a clown, and a bat. Joy._

Shishi sat by the entrance of yet another cave...daydreaming.

_Make that a daydreaming bat._

Suzuka went inside the cave to get Jin; Yusuke might be able to cheer the wind master up.

"Oi...Urameshi," Jin said weakly as he came out of the cave with Suzuka. Yusuke ignored the greeting, "You're arm. What happened to your arm?" Jin looked down at the cast, "Well it's obviously broken, ain't it?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

_He can fly. There's no way someone could break his arm. I doubt it was an accident._

"Who broke it?" Hiei asked simply. Everyone turned to look at the fire demon. "It was that purple bastard," Jin answered. "Alright. Now I'm pissed. Where is _he_? I'll show him," Yusuke was angry. "So I'm guessing all those things Kurama said we're true. That guy being able to take one of Jin's arms out of commission, he really must be something," Kuwabara said. Kurama walked over to Jin and took a look at the broken arm. He shook his head, "My herbs wouldn't be able to do much. Neither would Botan's Spirit Healing." "Hey, what about Yukina's healing abilities?" Kuwabara asked, "I felt great after she healed the wounds I got from Rishou." "Perhaps, but she's currently in Ningenkai." "Oh yeah."

--

Touya woke up, only to notice that Yukina was no longer by his side. She was sitting by the mouth of the cave, looking at the falling snow. A small smile crossed the youkai's face.

_She was right. Crying can really be good sometimes._

Yukina turned around, "You're awake." She smiled. "Did the sun set yet?" he asked. "I don't think so. It's still quite bright out." Touya strapped on his bag containing his belongings; Yukina looked at him quizzically. "We're meeting up with the others now. Don't forget anything. We won't be coming back here soon," Touya told her, stepping out of the cave. Yukina picked up her knapsack and put it on under her cloak, following Touya. He turned around and raised his arms. Ice began to form and soon blocked the entire entrance of the cave.

"_He_ won't be in this area anytime soon either."

Touya began to run, "Try to keep up." He made a path of ice and began to skate down it, enjoying the cold wind hitting his face. Yukina tried the same and after slipping a few times, got the hang of it. The snow continued falling.

--

"Hey guys? What's that over there?" Kuwabara asked pointing to something to the north. "I can't say..." Kurama mumbled. Jin's ears perked, "It's got ta be Touya...but he's with someone." "Well one's back. Where's Rinku? It's getting late," Chu wondered, "Poor little guy. We should've sent Shishi instead. Look at him. He's _still_ sitting there daydreaming."

When the two figures finally came into view, everyone saw that Jin had been right; it _was_ Touya. Hiei's eyes widened. Kuwabara jumped for joy, "Yukina!" "Oh! Hello, Kazuma," the ice maiden smiled warmly. Kuwabara looked down at her clothes, "Why do you look like that runt?"

_What is _she_ doing here?_

Yusuke ran over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her toward Jin before she could answer Kuwabara, "Okay. Heal his arm or something so he'll start being himself again." "S-Sure..." Yukina stammered and began mending the arm.

Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped. "I wonder what would happen if we told Keiko that Yusuke was cheating on her," Kurama said, directing the question more to Kuwabara than to Hiei. "The human would kill him," Hiei replied, smirking, "Pathetic. He can kill S-class demons but he can't even take on that girl." "Yusuke's cheating on Keiko?" Kazuma asked confused. "It was a joke, Kuwabara," Kurama told him. "Oh."

--

Yukina finally finished healing Jin's arm. Almost instantly, the wind master's ears were wiggling and he was bouncing with joy, whizzing past everyone, enjoying the wind hitting his face. His smile returned as did Yusuke's. They really were two of a kind.

"He's really late..." Chu mumbled, worried about the yo-yo user.

"So any luck finding _him_?" Suzuka asked Touya. "He got away again," the ice master answered angrily. "We'll get him next time."

"Chu!" The drunken fist user turned his head, only to see Rinku limping toward the group with a bloody gash on his left leg. Chu rushed over to help. Returning to the rest of the group, he told Yukina, "Sorry there but you'll be having one more patient today." Yukina nodded in acknowledgment and tended to the wound.

"Real good that you brought her," Jin said, referring to Yukina. "She was attacked by another one of Manako's little groups. Of course the bastard just stayed to the side and watched them be killed. There were a little more than a dozen; she killed all except one, excluding _him_. Had she not dropped her sword, she would've killed them all," Touya told his friend. (A/N: Gosh. He's in a really talkative mood today. Hehe.) Hiei smirked; he was eavesdropping. She really was a quick learner. "Her aura level isn't much, but with a little more training, she'd be a really good fighter." "Hiei taught her, didn't he?" Jin asked, looking in the fire demon's direction. "Most likely," Touya smiled a small smile.

_At least he's doing something right_. (A/N: Helping Yukina.)

"So what happened, Rinku?" Chu asked, concerned. "It was that stupid purple demon." "He's really getting everyone, isn't he?" Suzuka said. "Yeah."

"We should meet up with Enki's group soon. Mukuro and Yomi, too, and Raizen's followers. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

Lone Wolf: Just a little over five pages. I made Touya talk too much didn't I?  
Touya: Yes. You made me talk too much.  
Lone Wolf: Oh well. Someone had to explain everything to Yukina. Ooh. I made you a bad demon, lying to innocent Yukina like that. Hiei would have your head if he knew.  
Touya: There's no way that you'd kill me off in this story and you know it.  
Lone Wolf: How do _you_ know? I might. (Evil smile)  
Touya: (No comment)  
Lone Wolf: I need to get Jin in here next time. He's more social able. Anyways, review or flame please. Your comments are very encouraging. See how long this chapter is compared to the others? Another update in a couple of weeks. Trying to get as many in as possible.


	7. Icy Allies P1

Lone Wolf: Chapter 7's up! Thank you to all of my reviewers!  
Touya: (No comment)  
Yukina: Touya-kun!  
Touya: What? (Leaves room)  
Lone Wolf: Wahh. I'm all by myself now. Hiei-kun! Come back!  
Hiei: (Walks in)  
Lone Wolf: Yay! Oh, and note to astricjaster: To tell you the truth, it's really annoying for _me_ putting in all the italics for Manako pronouns. Heh. I only do that so they can talk freely without having to always include Manako's name in their conversation and so that if they just say 'blah blah blah he blah blah blah,' they all know who the other's talking about. Yeah...something along those lines. It's not because he's super strong. Your email address wasn't working or something so I couldn't reply that way.

--

Chapter 7: Icy Allies P1

"We'll leave at dawn tomorrow to find allies," Kurama said, relieving Touya for the moment. (A/N: As in, taking Touya's position of leader for a little bit.) "Hiei, you'll go find Mukuro. Yusuke and Chu, find Enki's group, as well as Hokushin and the other two. I myself will get Yomi," the kitsune continued. "Hn. Figured as much," Hiei commented, bored.

"What about me?" Kuwabara asked. "The rest of you pair off in twos and find anyone else who's on our side. Of course, there will be one group of three," Kurama answered. "Aw. No fair. Chu gets ta go with Urameshi," Jin whined."Haha!" Chu laughed an 'in your face' laugh. The wind master pouted. Most of the others sweat dropped. "Ah! And I'll be able to see Natsume!" Chu added happily.

The little episode being finished, Hiei spoke, "You're seriously going to have _Yukina_ go along?" "Would you rather she stay here by herself?" came Kurama's reply. "Hn."

"Yukina! I'll go with you, my love!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs. (A/N: Sweat drop. Ah, but we all love Kuwabara when he's crazy...normal...right?)

In an instant, Hiei was behind Kuwabara, katana at the human's neck. "Don't you dare," the fire demon threatened. "What's it to you who she goes with? Huh? It's not like you're her brother or something. And I thought you were on _our_ side! Get that thing away from me!" Kuwabara screamed. Everyone minus Yukina, Kazuma, and Hiei exchanged glances. Kuwabara really was clueless sometimes.

"I'll go with Rinku," Suzuki volunteered. Kurama nodded in approval, "It's fine as long as he doesn't go with Jin. If they were to be attacked, there's no telling what might happen. The two of them were just healed." "Then...Kuwabara will go with Yu-" Suzuki stopped when he received a death glare from Hiei. "I mean, Shishi," he finished. Kuwabara winced.

_Great. Stuck with the guy who made me disappear to the old arena 1000 times during the Anoku Bujutsukai._

"And of course the remaining three will form a group," Kurama decided, "It's about time for us to eat a little bit."

--

After their meal, Hiei pulled Touya aside, "Why did you show up with _her_?" "Hm? You mean Yukina?" Touya replied. "Who _else_ would I be talking about?" To this, the ice master did not answer. "Well? Why did you show up with her?" Hiei demanded. He showed no hint of having overheard part of Touya and Jin's conversation from before.

"She was attacked," Touya replied simply. "And you just _happened_ to be in the same area watching?" "No. I was resting when I heard a scream and smelled blood. I took off in the direction, thinking it might concern Manako; I found your sister being choked to death." "And I suppose you went and saved her?" Hiei said. "Of course."

The fire demon regretted having not used his Jagan.

"Hn. Better you than that baka," Hiei said, walking away. "Are you implying that..." Touya stopped. Hiei wasn't listening anyway. The ice master watched him return to the group.

_He's too overprotective._

--

It was dark out; everyone began making their way into the cave...well, everyone except Hiei. He preferred to sleep in a large oak nearby.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were out within seconds, sprawled out on the cave floor, taking up quite a bit of space on the right. Kurama sat by the mouth of the cave, leaning against the wall. Chu walked over and joined the two sleeping idiots on the right. (A/N: I couldn't think of any other way to refer to them...eheh...)

Suzuki, Rinku, and Shishi were against the left wall, sitting in upright positions much like Kurama's. Jin stayed at the other side of the cave entrance. Touya and Yukina, walking in last, ended up sitting together at the back of the cave.

--

The night dragged by slowly. Hiei, feeling that he had gotten enough sleep, took off to find Mukuro. Why wait until dawn? He would only be wasting away the night and his time.

Touya remained half awake at all times, as did Kurama, both prepared to fight in case they needed to. Everyone else was sound asleep. Yukina's head had fallen onto Touya's shoulder, where it currently was. Fearing he would wake her, Touya didn't move her. Of course, being that the ice maiden could sleep through Yusuke and Kuwabara's snoring, a little movement probably wouldn't wake her up.

Kurama, seeing the shadows of the two ice demons, smiled to himself.

_I wonder what Hiei would say about this..._

The kitsune got up and walked out of the cave to get some air...and to get away from the terrible snoring. Walking toward the oak that Hiei had claimed as his own, Kurama noticed that the fire demon was not there.

_Figures he'd leave earlier than scheduled. He has no patience._

As if Hiei had heard the redhead, the Jagan user showed up at the tree with Mukuro behind him.

_Speak of the devil._

Kurama sighed, "And of course, you decided to go find her before you were supposed to." "So? I'd rather not waste my time sitting in a tree waiting for light to come," came Hiei's reply. "Then you'll do what the others are doing in the morning and look for more allies with _her_," Kurama motioned to Mukuro, "That is, if it's all right with _you_, Mukuro-san." The only present former ruler remained silent and did not voice a reply. (A/N: I couldn't exactly say 'former ruler' because that would technically be inaccurate. Soooo, I settled for what's written...yeah...okay, back to the story.)

"She's going to go find Kirin. He disappeared sometime after the last tournament," Hiei said simply, "So I'll-" "You'll go with Jin then," Kurama said, smiling. "What are you talking about? I'm going with Yukina," Hiei said, annoyed.

Kurama chuckled, "There is really no need for you to be worried about her. She can fend for herself. You don't need to protect her. Besides, _Touya_ will be with her." "So what does it matter who goes with her? She'll be going with someone either way." The fire demon was losing what little patience he had. Mukuro watched, amused.

"Come see for yourself," was all Kurama said as he made his way back toward the cave. Hiei followed as did Mukuro.

--

"I won't strangle him for Yukina's sake," Hiei muttered.

--

Morning came and soon everyone was awake and ready to leave. Having told Jin that the wind master would be going with Hiei, Kurama took off. Yusuke and Chu were next to leave, Yusuke actually wide awake. Suzuki and Rinku left the cave not long after, going west. Yusuke and Chu had taken east. Yukina and Touya set out for the south after Shishi pulled Kuwabara out of the cave and Touya sealed the opening. Hiei followed the flying Jin, having refused to leave until Yukina had. They went toward the south as well, but more to the east than west. Half an hour later, Shishi and Kuwabara took to the north, Kuwabara having finally woken up from his slumber.

--

"Should we check Raizen's grave first?" Yusuke asked, as he and Chu continued walking. "Sure, why not," Chu replied. They changed their course.

--

"Oh! I wonder if we'll find Sasuga," Rinku said, happily, playing with a yo-yo. "Don't get your hopes up, Rinku, but I'm sure someone in our group will come across her," Suzuki stated. "I hope it's us!" Rinku replied, almost ignoring the clown's statement. Suzuki sighed.

--

Touya put his arm out in front of Yukina, motioning for her to stop. There were flashes of purple and green in the distance. "Stay here," the ice master said. He ran toward the flashes, forming his ice sword. Reaching the two fighting demons, Touya stuck his leg out, stopping the combat. Both heads turned to him, he marked his target and swung his sword.

"You have time to fight some random demon, but you don't have time to fight _me_? Are you _scared_ of us or something? Huh!" Touya demanded as he continued swinging his ice sword at Manako "Let's just say I save the best for last," was all the purple demon said before vanishing.

_Shimatta._

Seeing the ice master had stopped fighting, Yukina ran to him and the other youkai. She knelt down, "Are you okay?" Yukina gasped, noticing the blood trailing down the blonde demon's cheek. Taking out a first aid kit from her knapsack, the ice maiden stopped the bleeding and began to heal the gash on the youkai's cheek as well as the one on his arm. "What's your name?" Touya asked the wounded demon as Yukina healed him. "Kiikuro," the blonde replied, "You're Touya right? The ice master?" Touya nodded.

"And who's she?" Kiikuro asked, indicating Yukina, "Your girlfriend?" Touya raised an eyebrow. This one was a strange one. "No, she's just another ally."

"So you wouldn't mind if I _liked_ her or anything? Cause she _is_ kind of cute," Kiikuro said, teasingly. "I know someone who would," Touya replied, having Hiei in mind. "You didn't answer the question," Kiikuro told the ice master, sticking his tongue out.

_So...annoying...help..._

"There," Yukina said, interrupting the two male youkai. She finished tying the knot on the cloth bandage that covered the wound on Kiikuro's arm. "Thanks," the blonde told her, smiling.

Yukina looked the new ally over: blonde spiky hair, green eyes, dark-green pants similar to Touya's, and a long sleeved shirt of a lighter shade of green. "Kii...kuro-san, was it?" "Mm," came the response. "Will you help us overthrow the new ruler? We need all the help we can get," Yukina said, getting straight down to business.

"Sure," Kiikuro replied, green eyes twinkling.

Touya sighed. At least he wouldn't be the only one that would hate the blonde.

--

"Aw. Come on, Hiei. Say a _word_ at least," Jin pouted, now walking beside the fire demon. "Hn."

"Oi, what's that?" Jin asked a few minutes later, pointing to a trail of smoke. "Looks like a fire," Hiei replied simply. "Let's go see!" Jin said, taking off the ground. A vein throbbed violently on Hiei's forehead.

_My head hurts now._

Hiei continued walking at an even pace, not in the mood to waste his energy and run.

"It's a campfire," Jin said when both youkai had reached the source of the smoke. "Hn..."

"Hello? Anybody here?" Jin cupped his hands and yelled. Hiei flinched at the loud sound.

_How do Touya and the others put up with this?_

"Eh?" came a voice. A female youkai walked out of a small cave. (A/N: Okay, seriously. What is it with me and caves all of a sudden?)

A light breeze rustled the demon's dark blue hair, "Who...are you?" She readied herself in a fighting stance. "We're not here to fight," Hiei said curtly. The girl lowered her guard slightly, "Then what do you want?"

"It's a simple question: Are you friend or foe?" Hiei asked. "Depends what side _you're_ on."

"What comes ta mind when I say 'Manako?'" Jin asked. The girl's eyes narrowed, "That no good purple freak...Can't even rule one world and he's trying to make all three his. Pathetic." "Welcome to the team!" Jin exclaimed happily, "Oh! What's your name?" The navy-haired demon eyed the wind master curiously. He was a hyper one.

"...Mizuiro." "Light blue? But your hair's dark blue..." Jin said, confused. The girl laughed, "Does it really matter? Besides, it could also mean 'water color.' I think that fits better. What's your name anyway?" "I'm Jin. And that over there is Hiei."

"Is this everyone we have so far?" Mizuiro asked, "It's not even near enough to beat _him_." Her grey-blue eyes showed her worry. "Naw. We just split up to find more allies," Jin told her.

"I see...will we continue searching or return to the larger group now?" "Keep searching," Hiei said simply. "Oh..." Mizuiro replied, somewhat intimidated by the fire demon, "I'll just get my bag..." The youkai began walking back to the cave, putting out the fire with her water abilities, along the way.

--

"This sucks. We haven't even found _one_ ally yet," Kuwabara grumbled, as he walked along; Shishi was perched on the human's shoulder. "And why do _I_ have to walk while you get to ride?" Shishi gave no response having fallen asleep in bat form.

--

"So what did you do to get into a fight with _him_?" Touya asked Kiikuro as they, along with Yukina, walked along. "Nothing really. Just wanted to kill him like almost everyone else," Kiikuro answered, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah...so...Kiikuro-san...do you have any special...elemental attacks? Like Touya-san and his ice?" Yukina asked politely. "Well, I usually just use my lightning arrows. They're a lot like that Saint Beast, Suzaku's. But of course, that gets boring. When that happens, I switch to my leaf shuriken. If it turns into close combat, I use fists that I mix with my aura. So no. I don't really have a specific element," Kiikuro explained. "I see."

Touya sighed. This area of Makai was practically deserted. There was no way they could find even five allies. "What's wrong, Touya-san?" Yukina asked the ice master, concerned. "Nothing."

"You're losing your touch with your poker face, aren't you?" Kiikuro laughed. Touya ignored the blonde. This one was carefree..._too_ carefree. Jin was one thing, but Kiikuro was something else completely. Maybe it was because Touya had respect for Jin; he knew the wind master could fight. Kiikuro seemed practically useless and if Touya had not seen the fight between the blonde and Manako, he would've thought that Kiikuro _was_ useless. (A/N: Confusing much?)

"So Yukina, I take it that you're one of the koorime?" Kiikuro asked. "H-Hai..." the ice maiden replied. The blonde laughed, "Quit the keigo. Try." "Kii...kuro, " Yukina said, leaving out the honorific. "Yosh! Just get used to it," Kiikiro smiled. Yukina returned it with one of her own. (A/N: Smile.)

Touya watched on silently.

--

Lone Wolf: Soo...who do you like better? Kiikuro or Mizuiro? ...Even though there wasn't much Mizuiro yet...they're really not THAT important...meh.  
Hiei: Review...


	8. Icy Allies P2

Lone Wolf: I'm back-! Been working on my other story and trying to finish it up, but now, it's finally Ice's turn once more. Okay, it's been awhile...few months I think. I need to get back into Ice's mood so parts might seem weird at first. Then again, probably most of you read this recently. And, of course, many thanks to the reviewers, you all get a strawberry. (Gives strawberry.) I've been obsessing over them for a while...don't ask. Anyways, on with Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: Icy Allies P2

_He is one who can voice his thoughts and feelings easily. He is the furthest thing from a shinobi one can get. He does not even try to hide his emotions but rather lets the whole world know. A cross between Kuwabara and Jin. How...interesting._

"So, Yukina, can you fight?" Kiikuro asked, stupid smile still plastered over his face. She nodded slightly, "A little bit...Hiei-san taught me." "Hiei? You mean the fire demon with three eyes?" "Mm," she nodded once more.

"Sugoi! Wow...then you guys probably have the rest of the Tantei on your side, right?" he asked, amazed. "Yeah." "Do you _really_ need more allies?" Yukina nodded for the third time in two minutes, "Touya-san and Kurama-san think we should. The more the merrier? Something like that." She smiled.

"Gosh. You're really cute when you smile, Yu-ki-na-_chan_," he winked at her, only to receive a faint blush from the demon girl.

_I'm glaring at him, annoyed. Jin talking, I can stand. Him? Never. Stupid loud, obnoxious voice.  
_**_Maybe you're just _jealous_ of him.  
_**_Why the hell would I be jealous of that guy? He's a moron.  
_**_Maybe, but he's getting awfully close to Yukina, isn't he? A bit _too_ friendly if you ask me.  
_**_Well no one asked you. Why am I talking to my stupid conscience, anyway?  
__**Because you missed me. I haven't been able to talk to you for sooo long. I was so lonely. You're so cruel, not giving me anything to talk to you about for so long.  
**__I remember why now.  
__**Hey! That's not nice!**_

(A/N: I just _had_ to do that. Heh...)

During Touya's inner quarrel with himself, Yukina and Kiikuro had continued their conversation. Yukina's katana now laid unsheathed in Kiikuro's hands with the male demon taking a look at it.

"Sugoi! You can really use this thing?" he asked, mouth slightly open in awe.

"Of course she can. Why else would she have it? She was trained by the best of all sword users. Do you think she's weak? She killed over a dozen youkai singlehandedly. Just who do you think you are, looking down on people?" Touya demanded, losing his temper upon having returned to reality.

"Mm. You really _have_ lost your touch with that poker face. Tsk. I was just surprised; I don't think she's weak. Who am I to judge? I haven't seen her fight yet," Kiikuro replied calmly.

"Give. Her. Back. Her. Sword," he told the demon opposite him, trying very hard not to lose his cool. "Sure. No problem. I wasn't exactly planning on stealing it." Having stopped during that brief argument, the trio began walking again.

–

The entire time Mizuiro traveled with Jin and Hiei, she was riding waves, her blue clothes blending in with the dark blue water, the energy filled liquid also concealing her own energy. Hiei cursed under his breath multiple times, trying to walk along the side and not get wet. Jin flew around playfully in the sky, occasionally diving toward the water and skimming it. A few times, he accidentally hit Mizuiro's head, causing the two of them to burst out in laughter. Hiei was really wishing he was somewhere else or with someone who wasn't either a complete hyper moron or a water surfing girl. Finding more allies would be impossible; the water would wash everything out of their path.

--

"We really let an idiot rule Makai this time, didn't we?" Yusuke said to Enki as they sat by Raizen's grave. Chu stood to the side, chatting away eagerly with Natsume, the girl barely paying attention to him. Enki nodded in agreement. Manako had really made a mess of things and, like a small child, expected you to clean up after him. He would do as he pleased, hoping no one would scold him, running around with random friends and breaking everything he wished to.

--

"Oh! Hey, look! That girl looks a lot like Botan!" Kuwabara yelled in Shishi's ear. The loud noise caused the bat to turn back into his normal form, "You idiot. That's because it _is_ Botan. She's even riding her oar and wearing her pink kimono. Besides, how many other girls do you know have light blue hair?" "Oh...right. So...what's she doing here?" "How the hell do you expect me to know?" "I always knew you were stupid." "Look who's talking, distorted face." "Bat face." "Moron." "Idiot." "Human!" "Damn you!"

--

"Hooray! I _told_ you that we'd find her. But nooo-. No one ever listens to the short guy with the yo-yos," Rinku said as they came across Sasuga sitting on a boulder, tired. She cocked her head to the side when she heard the voices, "Rinku?" "You remember me!" Suzuki sweat dropped. Little guy was head over heels.

--

"Mm! You're real fun afta ya stopped thinkin' we were enemies," Jin told Mizuiro as he continued skimming the water, "Even my ears are wiggling." "You're not too bad yourself," she complimented in turn, "Nice flying, by the way." Jin smiled happily, "Thanks!"

Hiei watched, somewhat disturbed. It wasn't February yet; there wasn't supposed to be love everywhere according to Yusuke. First Touya and Yukina, now this. He blamed it all on Manako, who must've somehow messed with the months, just for the sake of blaming the purple youkai.

–

"A-anou...Touya-san...?" Yukina started, uncomfortable in the silence. He turned his head to her, not saying a word. "Maybe we should go back...there's no one around..." Touya sighed, "You're right. Let's go back." He turned and began walking northeast, the other two following him.

Much to Yukina's dismay, they continued walking in the dreaded silence, a noticeable tension between Touya and Kiikuro present. The ice master seemed to have very little respect for the archer and the archer seemed not to know how to behave in front of someone he admired. Touya truly wished that it had been Jin or Kuwabara who had found the blonde boy walking with him. They would get along quite well with him.

"Oi...what's that?" Kiikuro asked, stopping in his tracks. He knelt down and put his ear against the dirt ground, listening, "Sounds like...water..."

_Shimatta._

Touya, more alert than the other two, scooped up Yukina and jumped to the side, leaving Kiikuro directly in the path of Mizuiro's waves. The navy-haired girl was unable to stop the water in time since by the time she saw the other youkai, it was already too late. Luckily, thanks to the wind master, Mizuiro did not collide with Kiikuro. The ice master smirked when the blonde finally poked his head out of the water, soaked.

_Serves him right._

"He's another idiot, isn't he?" Hiei asked Touya, noticing the expression on the ice master's face. Touya gave a curt nod and continued to watch the green-clothed boy shake himself dry. He finally turned to Hiei, "Imagine a cross between Kuwabara and Jin. That's what he is. He was hitting on Yukina, too." "_Hitting_? He hurt her?" "No, the other meaning." "Hn. The fool. I'll deal with him later."

--

"Ugh. Can't you control that thing?" Kiikuro complained to Mizuiro, indicating her water abilities. "Can't you watch where you're going or at least be on alert?" she threw back. Hiei and Touya sighed, "And the bickering begins."

"Oi, blondie. Unless ya want ta get wet again, I suggest you stop arguin' with Mizuiro," Jin warned. "What? That's all she can do? Play with water? Feh. Water conducts electricity," Kiikuro smirked. He materialized an arrow out of nowhere and, taking the bow that hung on his back, aimed and prepared to fire at Mizuiro who was drenched in water. The end of the arrow began to glow, static waves surrounding it, ready to explode.

"Shimatta. Jin, get her out of the way," Touya called.

_What a pain he is..._

"Kiikuro! Stop. Put that thing down," Yukina yelled, "If you want to kill someone, go kill Manako. Leave her alone." Hearing this remark, Hiei watched curiously; Yukina never yelled.

"Pathetic. You've made even Yukina mad," Touya shook his head. He looked at the ground, trying to keep a laugh from escaping.

"Eh? Yukina-chan..." Kiikuro uttered before putting the bow away and making the arrow disappear. Within seconds, Hiei was at the other boy's throat, katana in hand, "Don't act so friendly with her. I suggest that you shut up unless you wish to meet the same fate as my other, deceased opponents." As an afterthought, the fire demon added in a taunting whisper, "You're in third right now." Hiei walked away, allowing Kiikuro to breathe once more. He thought over Hiei's statement, confused greatly.

(A/N: Ahaha. Attack of the older brother. Kiikuro got the same treatment as Kuwa.)

--

"So why are you sitting here on a rock all by yourself?" Rinku asked Sasuga as he took a seat beside her. "I've been looking for Manako for days and I think I just overworked myself," she told him, smiling weakly, "I'm not by myself though." From behind the rock, a white rabbit came out, but it was only a rabbit for a few moments before it changed into a demon girl. "Usagi desu," she said, winking as she stood up. She came up to about Suzuki's chin. Her snow-like hair was shoulder length and was tied in a loose ponytail. Instead of human ears, she had two drooping bunny ears hanging from the top of her head. Thin whisker marks were painted on her face across her cheeks, the brown lines matching her eyes. The rabbit girl wore all white, her outfit consisting of a short sleeved button up top, shorts, elbow length gloves, and knee length boots. A pink ribbon tied around her waist added some color.

"I'm Suzuki," the clown introduced, smiling.

_Cute..._

"I'm Rinku. Thanks for keeping Sasuga company," the yo-yo user said.

(A/N: I couldn't think of another animal. Koto's a cat girl so I couldn't make Usagi a cat. Sasuga's like a cross between a cat and a dog. Juri is a cross between a fish and dragon. So I picked the rabbit because bunnies are cute and it was the first animal that came to mind. I was being lazy with her name, too. It's rabbit in Japanese if any of you didn't know...enough of my rambling. On with the story.)

"No problem," Usagi replied.

--

"Oh, hello Kuwabara, Shishi. Where are the others?" Botan greeted. "They're around here somewhere looking for more allies," Shishi told her. "Oh, I see." "So what brings you here, Botan?" Kuwabara asked. "Genkai told me to get Yukina back to Ningenkai. She said it's too dangerous for her to wander around Makai while Manako's around, even if she _is_ just on Koorime."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Yukina's with that Touya guy," Kuwabara said, confused. "What?!? But she said she was only going to visit her mother's grave!" Botan and Kuwabara began freaking out while Shishi looked on, amused.

--

"Oh crap. She's drinking again," Yusuke groaned, pointing at Kokou who was downing bottle after bottle of sake while leaning against Raizen's tombstone. "She must feel that it's...necessary since we're here," Enki said. "Even Chu's not drinking and he's _always_ drinking," the former spirit detective complained, "She's going to kill us for no reason later or start bitching at us."

"Oi, Natsume. You should give the guy a chance at least," Kujou told her, laughing. "Ugh. Shut up Kujou. Let's go train, Chu. We're not leaving anytime soon," she ordered, dragging the drunken fist user to the side.

"Urameshi, when are we leaving?" Saizou asked. "We're wasting time here," Shuu added. "I told you already. We're waiting for Souketsu to come back with Hokushin and the others." "Well you should've sent someone faster," Tetsuzan replied. "Will you guys get off my back already?!? I'm sure they'll be here any minute now!"

--

"Hey...how come I can't sense your aura?" Rinku asked. "Me?" Usagi responded, pointing to herself. "Yeah. How come I can't sense your aura?" "Oh, it's because of this," her finger moved to point at the pink ribbon, "It hides my aura for me whenever I wear it so I don't have to worry about it." "Sugoi!" Suzuki exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Usagi smiled at him, "Doo-mo."

_Feh. He's more head over heels in love than I am._

(A/N: I hope no one's getting annoyed with all the originals I'm sticking in. I usually hate original characters but they need allies so I'll give them allies. Meh. Don't worry, there won't be any real pairings including the OCs unless you guys want.)

--

"Why are we standing here wasting time? We should either go back or find more allies who _aren't_ complete fools," Hiei said. Looking over at Yukina, Touya saw that the girl was exhausted, "We'll go back. If the three...no, four of you want to keep going, go ahead. I'm taking Yukina back to the others."

"Eh?!? It's okay, Touya-san. I'm fine. We can keep going," she said, trying to reassure the ice master. "Well, I'm tired and I want to go back. Getting away from the blonde idiot over there will be a bonus," he told her before walking off with the girl in tow.

"Hn. This is why you're in third," Hiei said, directing the comment at Kiikuro. The blonde youkai only returned a confused stare. "Jin, take these two and find more allies. I'm going back," the fire demon ordered. Instead of listening, Jin placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "You come with us. Let them go." He gave a knowing smile, then removed his hand. The Jagan user, deciding to give in, turned around and began walking in the other direction. He had no time to waste picking a fight with the wind master.

_You'll see that it's for the best, Hiei._

--

Touya stopped in his tracks, waiting for Yukina to catch up. He had released her hand by the time they had been far enough to be out of earshot of the others. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked when she finally reached him. "Ah! Of course not! I'm fine," she replied in her normal manner. Ignoring her, Touya picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, "We're moving too slowly." "Oh...gomen nasai..." she apologized. "It's not your fault," he told her, cursing his stupidity. He wasn't having the best of days.

--

"Choko, fly up and see if you can find Yomi," Kurama said. Without a word, the butterfly child unfolded her purple and white wings and flew up into the sky to take a look at her surroundings. Hours had passed and the kitsune still had not found his former partner.

Choko landed once more, shaking her head, "There's no one around for miles." Kurama turned to her and sighed. Frustrated, he wondered how everyone else was doing and if they'd found any more _useful_ allies. The only thing Choko could do was fly, stun, poison, and make you fall asleep. So she wasn't _completely_ useless but she was a complete klutz. She had fallen several times when she landed and nearly bumped into the face of a mountain when she was flying. Her nearly waist-length lavender hair got tangled with twigs and branches multiple times and every other time she landed, she complained that something had gotten into her purple eyes. Put simply, she was one annoying demon.

"Itai! I think I sprained my ankle!" she shrieked, sitting down on the ground. Kurama put a hand to his forehead. Forget the fact that she was a klutz. Her yelling and shrieking was the worst. When she spoke normally, it was fine, but other times, her voice was a high-pitched, ear-piercing sound. Leave it to him to find the annoying and useless one.

"You were fine just a minute ago. Get up and fly if you have to," Kurama ordered and began walking again.

_Hopeless girl._

--

"Ah-! You mean she _lied_?!? _Yukina_ lied. Are you serious?!?" Botan shrieked. "Uh...maybe...you...read the note wrong?" Kuwabara suggested. "I'm not stupid you know! Do I _look_ stupid to you?!?" she yelled. "Uh...well...um..." he uttered. "If you want to see a real idiot, go look in a mirror, Kuwabara," Shishi cut in. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?" "Ugh."

–

Hiei and the others continued going south while Yukina and Touya returned to the campsite but via a different path. Jin was flying about once more; Mizuiro continued to surf. She occasionally 'accidentally' hit Kiikuro causing the blonde to explode with nasty remarks. That of course, caused Jin, and even Hiei, to yell at Kiikuro to shut up.

"Hn. This is pathetic. Between two groups we've only found one ally each. Our current situation is no different than before we looked for assistance," Hiei said, fairly annoyed at how things were going, "And these two. They keep arguing. They'd be helpful if they worked together as the blonde idiot said before, water conducts electricity. But no. They use their abilities against each other which does not benefit anyone." "You have to admit though; Mizuiro's a lot more helpful than Kiikuro," Jin said, the two youkai having fallen to the back of the group. The other two led, glaring at each other, Mizuiro looking down upon the male while he shot daggers to above.

--

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for allies?" Shishi asked Kuwabara, already knowing the answer. "Oh...uh...well...yeah," the carrot-haired boy responded.

_Hah. How predictable._

"Well...we're looking for demons so...oh! Hey, Botan. Do you have that whistle on you? The demon whistle thing...that you used last time to find Hiei," Kuwabara asked. "Hm...I should...one second..." she mumbled, looking for said whistle.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Oh, here it is," Botan exclaimed, causing Shishi to sweat drop. "Well hurry up and use it then," Kuwabara told her. Botan nodded, then took in a breath and blew. Shishi's hands immediately flew to his ears while Kazuma pointed at the youkai and laughed. Soon enough, a few demons made their way to the source of the high-pitched sound while clutching their ears. Out of air, Botan stopped blowing, her face a deep crimson.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" "Who's the idiot who was making that noise?" "Does anyone else smell a human?" "Is it Manako?" "Is that a ferry girl?" All these could be heard from the newly gathered crowd.

"Okay! How many of you hate Manako?" Botan asked, standing on her oar. The name of course caused an uproar, indicating that all, or at least most of the youkai surrounding them did. "Good. Now could one of you give me a head count of those who are willing to take Manako down?"

--

"It's been over an hour Urameshi. Where is he?"Saizou asked, annoyed. "Ugh. Fine. I'll go look for them. You guys stay here. I need some peace and quiet," Yusuke said, giving in. Note to self: never gather so many whiny demons who just happen to be friends with your ancestral dad.

* * *

Lone Wolf: Eh...basically introducing a few more named allies and a little bit of TouyaxYukina mixed with Kiikuro bashing so I can keep myself from teasing Kuwa. Who's your favorite now? Kiikuro, Mizuiro, Usagi, or Choko? Yes, I know. I don't like them much either but they'll be part of the building blocks for the finale...which won't be for awhile, haha. Another update will come...eventually. 


	9. Ice Sword

Haruka: Wow...haven't updated in a long time –cough- almost three years. Sorry everyone! Author's note will be continued at the end of the chapter; let's cut to the chase. If the writing style seems to shift throughout the course of the chapter, it's because I've been working on it on and off for the last few years.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ice Sword

Recap (In case you forgot what happened...I know I did...):

_Yukina set out on her own in order to find her twin brother. She left Ningenkai, only saying that she was visiting her mother's grave. The Tantei was brought together once more and sent on another mission: to take down the victor of the most recent tournament, now Makai's new ruler, Manako. Attacked by some of his followers, Yukina came into contact with Touya and in turn, united with their other companions. The following day, they split up in search of allies. Touya and Yukina found Kiikuro, a blonde and rather annoying archer. Hiei and Jin met up with the water master, Mizuiro, while Kurama found himself in the company of the whiny butterfly child Choko. Rinku and Suzuki joined up with Sasuga and her rabbit youkai companion, Usagi. Yusuke and Chuu found Raizen's old group and were waiting for Hokushin and the others. Impatient and tired of complaints, Yusuke set out to find Souketsu who had been sent to find Hokushin. Kuwabara and Shishi came across Botan and managed to round up a large group of supporters. Having met up with Hiei's group, Touya left Kiikuro with them and is currently heading back with Yukina, unable to stand the blonde._

So nothing was going well. At all. Touya knew that much, even without having met up with the others yet. In addition to that, his arms were getting rather tired; it had been hours and he was still carrying Yukina. He began to grow tired, but, as usual, remained silent, keeping his weariness from the girl. His expressionless eyes scanned the surrounding terrain, searching for a well hidden place to rest. He frowned slightly at the clearing that they had landed in, and, as unnoticeable as the gesture was, it didn't get past Yukina. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's too open here. We'll be seen easily by foes," he told her.

The shinobi had sought for light and they had gotten it. Thinking back on it now, Touya found that he preferred the dark instead. It was much easier to move without being noticed whereas the light exposed everything. Either way, he would continue to fight.

"Um...Touya-san? I think there's a forest up ahead..." Yukina mumbled, knocking him out of his thoughts. He merely nodded to acknowledge this; concentrating on getting up the rather steep hill was more important at the moment. It was difficult without his hands and he didn't have enough energy to form ice or leap to the top. He found this strange, though; he shouldn't have been that tired. All he'd done that day was walk and he had dealt with more than just that before. His fight with Manako barely counted as a fight.

Managing to reach the top without any mishaps, Touya saw the "forest" that Yukina had mentioned. Of course, it wasn't exactly a forest, nor a wood, but actually only a handful of trees. They would suffice for the moment.

The ice master made his way toward the towering forms of plant life. It was dark enough to stay hidden, but light enough to be able to see a good distance. Satisfied, he let Yukina down and proceeded to sit against one of the trees.

She watched him carefully, noticing how tired he was, "I'm sorry. You're exhausted."

"It's not your fault," he mumbled, eyes closed, "I don't quite understand why I'm so tired anyway. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine. We'll stay here for the night and meet up with everyone tomorrow as planned."

--

Kurama looked up at the darkening sky, lost in thought. Yomi had gone away with Shura to train. If he were Yomi, where would he go? Considering the situation and the fact that Yomi had not shown up yet, he would have to be isolated from the rest of the world. Seeing his old position disgraced was probably something Yomi would detest. Kurama sighed; this was taking much too long.

--

"Touya, the ice master…he became the strongest of all those demons on Reikai's side in that short amount of time before the first tournament…with the exception of Raizen's heir, the Jagan user, and the thieving fox. I'm looking forward to our battle, really, I am. He has potential to be the best, better than me even…which is exactly why he needs to be killed. And I will be the one to kill him…but not yet. He needs to be a lot stronger. I don't want to waste my time. Oh, dear…I'm afraid I'm talking to myself again…not good at all…it will ruin my reputation as the ruler of Makai…"

(A/N: Yes, Manako's crazy.)

--

Touya sneezed. "Are you okay, Touya-san?" Yukina asked, sitting beside him. He nodded. "You're sure?" He nodded once more. "Do you want to eat? You need to regain your energy quickly. To be honest, I'm not skilled enough to defend us if we were to be attacked…"

"I'm going to train you in the morning," he cut her off. "W-what?" she responded, surprised.

"You have the potential and determination necessary to be strong, Yukina. At times like these…I think I…we would all feel better knowing that every one of us is capable of defending his or her self. However, there are many factors that are limiting you. For example, inexperience. This cannot be helped and will only come with time. Another is your sword."

"My sword?"

"Rei Ki is useless when it is already freezing. Without your sword, you have no other weapon. This is why the first thing you will learn to do is to make your own weapon." He formed his ice sword to demonstrate, any previous signs of fatigue gone.

"Koori no Ken, a technique that involves focusing your energy at your arm and manipulating your energy so that it forms a sword. I'll run through the basics for you as we eat; we'll put it to practice tomorrow."

Yukina looked at him, trying to process all that he had just said.

Touya misinterpreted her expression, "That is, I'm not expecting you to fight; a healer needs to be able to defend herself as well."

"No…that's not it…I'm just thankful that you speak so highly of me…but I don't know if I can meet your expectations."

"Don't worry about it; let's just eat for now," he smiled, satisfied when her face lit up, insisting to himself that the only reason he was doing this was so that he would not get on Hiei's bad side.

--

Meanwhile, Hiei was not amused. He, along with Jin, Mizuiro, and Kiikuro, had stopped for the night to rest. His left eye twitched. _Twitched_. Even after he removed himself from the presence of the other three demons _and_ after he found himself a tree to sleep in a good ten yards away, his eye twitched, then twitched again. It was at this point that he grew envious of Jin who had escaped the horrible noise by shooting straight to the heavens up above the clouds.

A few moments of silence was all he needed; was he really asking for too much? Was he not allowed to have some peace and quiet so that he could fall asleep? He glared up at the sky at nothing in particular and briefly considered sending his sword through Kiikuro's heart.

--

Yukina was the type of person that no one could hate. As she tried to form a sword with her mind, Touya watched her, wondering what it was about her that pulled others in. Her kindness must play a large part, but there had to be something more. After all, Kuwabara was the man known to have a heart of gold yet did not emit the same feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that Yukina was as innocent as a child, or her well-mannered self, but Rinku was actually a kid and Kurama was just as polite.

Yukina frowned, slightly frustrated. After nearly half a day of training, she had only managed to cover the area from her palm to her wrist in ice. Touya continued to encourage her; she was progressing wonderfully, he told her, but he himself knew that for the circumstances that they were living in, it was not enough.

"You just need to triple…" he stopped, realizing that telling her she was only a third of the way there for the "hilt" would not be the best of ideas. "It's fine if you can create enough to reach just below your elbow. There should be enough support that way."

Yukina kept trying for another hour before growing exhausted. Touya told her to rest. Changing the temperature surrounding her was one thing; solidifying the water particles in the air at that lower temperature around her arm was another. The amount of concentration needed to form the sword, for a beginner, was ridiculous. Yukina had never solidified anything by simply focusing on it; her tears turned to jewels on their own.

"Eventually, this will come naturally to you. Most ice users take up to six months to fully master it, but you have the advantage of already being able to change the temperature. Again, no one is expecting you to fight—this is just a precaution. I'll be by your side so…" he was talking too much again.

Feeling a little better, Yukina's earlier frustration subsided and she smiled, "I wish you were my brother. You're so good to me, and so patient."

Touya caught himself frowning, but before he could fix his expression, Yukina had already seen. She looked at him with a questioning expression as her face also fell. He saved himself, "I'm sure your real brother wouldn't be happy to hear that."

"Oh! I didn't mean that I wanted you to be my missing brother. I just thought that if I could have another brother I'd want it to be you."

Touya thought for a moment about how Hiei might react, then replied, "I don't think he would like that either."

Yukina looked at him curiously, "You speak as if you know my brother." Touya's eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open, realizing his mistake. He turned his head to the side, avoiding her eyes, and reluctantly nodded. "But he won't let you tell me," she stated, knowingly. He let his head drop and rise again.

Touya changed the subject, "Have you regained your energy? You should practice once more before we leave for the rendezvous point." Yukina opened her mouth as if to protest, but knew that she could use some more training. She stood and returned to concentrating her energy.

By the time Touya decided that they had to start moving, Yukina had made little, if any, progress in regards to the amount of ice she could form. However, creating what ice she was able to form started to become much easier and came more naturally. Even if it was only a few centimeters, it had to be enough. At the very least, it could serve as a small shield or guard.

As they walked, Yukina brought up the topic of their earlier discussion, "They told me that my brother is a fire demon." Touya assumed that 'they' referred to the elders; he did not respond. "I wonder what he looks like. He's supposed to be my twin, but not all twins look alike," she thought, trying to come up with an image of her brother. Touya kept walking, not contributing to the conversation. "I have a feeling I know who it is, though," she continued. Still, he did not stop. "It's Hiei-san, isn't it?" He froze.

* * *

Haruka: I actually started to continue, but I felt that this was a better place to stop. A lot shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope to update again before the end of the year, seeing as I've already started the next chapter.

I've been so busy the last few years that I didn't get to work on this. Every now and then I'd get some motivation and I would write another paragraph or two and then stop again. I know that I had Writer's Block for the longest time after the Kurama section and Manako section of this chapter. I didn't know how to go about writing it, but I guess I managed? :D;

Huge thanks to the reviewers; you guys definitely helped. I do wonder how many readers/reviewers are still around, though. Please drop me a message if you're still alive (:

I hope this wasn't too disappointing a chapter?


End file.
